


Laundry Day

by Side_effect_of_the_meds



Series: Fem!Andreil [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Fem!Andreil, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Side_effect_of_the_meds/pseuds/Side_effect_of_the_meds
Summary: Look I just wanted some smut okay!!! Is it well written? No. Did I enjoy it? Yes. Let me have this.
Series: Fem!Andreil [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Laundry Day

Whoever had sold Nicky this sorry excuse for a mattress was lucky Erin had never met them. No matter how many blankets she piled atop it nor where she lay, there was always a spring digging into her back. Sitting up, she tried to put her anger aside. It wasn’t too hard. It was rare for both Erin and Ania to have the entire day off like this and Erin wanted to savor every moment of it. 

It was laundry day and Ania claimed to have run out of things to wear. Clad in nothing but underwear and one of Erin’s shirts, she’d spent the day wandering about the house. Seeing Ania like that was driving Erin wild. It didn’t help that each time she reached out, Ania skirted out of her grasp with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Often Erin craved physical contact but she had a hard time asking for it. Watching Ania dance about just outside of her reach made Erin far more desperate than she’d ever been. It wasn’t long until she finally caved. It had taken a lot of courage for her to say anything at all but Erin decided to make Ania an offer she knew she couldn’t resist. In exchange for finally sitting the fuck down, Erin had agreed to take her shirt off. 

“You’ve lost weight,” Ania said, a furrow forming between her brows. She was laying between Erin’s legs with her head on Erin’s stomach.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Erin asked with a huff. 

“It means you haven’t been eating.” Ania’s icy eyes were frozen solid. The intensity of her gaze grew too much for Erin and she looked away. “Eri,” she said gently. “Did Kevin say something?”

“No,” she replied immediately. The last thing Erin wanted was to start another fight between them. Only a few days ago Kevin had finally grown the balls to apologize to Ania for yelling at her in front of everyone at the supermarket. “I’m fine,” Erin said. Throwing Ania’s words back in her face was supposed to make Erin feel better. Watching Ania’s face fall, Erin felt worse than ever. 

“Hey,” Ania chided as she sat up then. Cool air flooded the space between them, making Erin all the more aware of the distance between them. It took every ounce of Erin’s willpower not to pull Ania back onto her. Instead, she held still as Ania reached out to cup her face. “Baby, don’t say that,” Ania whispered. There was a soft quaver to her voice. It was only barely there but hearing it was like a knife to the gut. It was rare for Erin to screw up like this. Upsetting Ania was the last thing Erin wanted today. Apologizing wasn’t going to fix it. 

“I’ll eat, but only if you feed me,” she said. Ania’s eyes widened. A smile so brilliant it could have outshone the sun now decorated her face. Scrambling out of Erin’s lap, Ania stumbled off the bed. “You’re too excited,” Erin grumbled when Ania extended a hand to haul her up. With a sigh, Erin resigned herself to her fate. Even so, nothing could have prepared her for what came next. In one fluid motion, Ania scooped Erin up out of bed and into her arms. It was quite a feat seeing as Erin still had more than 20 pounds on her. “Josten, I swear to God-” 

“I can do it,” Ania insisted, shifting her grasp on Erin so that she was carrying her bridal style. Making it downstairs and to the kitchen was an absolute ordeal but Ania managed it. “Let’s see what I can find,” Ania once they’d finally made it. She set Erin down on the counter and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Despite the fact that Ania’s little shows of affection had become a rather common occurrence, they always sent a thrill down Erin’s spine.  _ Disgusting, _ Erin thought to herself as she tried to squash the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. It didn’t work. In fact, they only got worse as Ania bent over to rifle through a cabinet. Blessed by the view of Ania’s ass, Erin could feel the blood rushing to her face. She turned her gaze to the window and watched the rain race down the glass, hoping that it would take her mind off Ania. It didn’t. Erin could feel her ears burning as the blush creeped down her neck. Never had Erin felt so ashamed of her own thoughts.

_ What the hell is wrong with you? _ she asked herself. Erin had never been embarrassed by things like this before. Being with Ania made Erin feel things that she’d never thought she was capable of. Ania made Erin’s heart race and her head spin. She made her crave kisses and cuddles and intimacy and… and… everything. Erin wanted everything.  _ Ania Alora Josten, you are going to be the death of me, _ she thought to herself as the fridge door banged shut. In her hands, she now held the tray of lasagna from last night. She set it down on the counter beside the store before fiddling with the oven. It was taking her far too long to figure out how to work it but Erin made no move to help her. 

“It’s going to take a while so that means we’ve got some time to kill,” Ania remarked once she’d finally managed to turn it on. Drifting over, Ania came to stand between Erin’s legs. “Kiss, kiss?” Erin’s stomach did a somersault. 

“Yes,” she said quietly. Ania wrapped her arms around Erin and drew her in, closing the space between them. At the first press of her lips on Erin’s skin, Erin’s whole body sagged in relief. This was it. This was all Erin had ever wanted. She buried her fingers in Ania’s hair and let herself go pliant. She was rewarded handsomely. Letting her head fall back, she let Ania kiss over every inch of exposed skin she could find. Tracing the line of Erin’s jaw, she worked her way slowly down Erin’s neck into the divot of her collarbone. 

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting,” Ania said before nipping along the bone. A single swipe of her tongue over it had Erin’s hips bucking up, her eyes snapping open. Too long. It had been too long since Ania had touched her. “It’s just so nice to have you like this.” The tips of Ania’s fingers trailed down Erin’s sides, teasing her. 

“Ania,” Erin growled. She felt Ania’s breathy laughter as she kissed down along the straps of Erin’s bra. 

“Jesus, Erin, you’re so hot.” Blood rushed to her chest, flushing it with color. Feeling the heat radiating off herself, she retreated impossibly further back into the wall but the compliments didn't stop.  _ So pretty. So smart. So funny.  _ “You know what, Erin? I’m starting to think that might just be perfect,” Ania said. 

It wasn’t just her words that knocked the breath from Erin’s lungs. Ania was bent at an awkward angle so that she could rest her chin atop Erin’s stomach while her fingers trailed along the faint stretch marks there. Her eyes, normally an icy blue, had thawed.  _ Liar, _ Erin wanted to scream.  _ Liar Liar Liar Liar.  _ All Ania Josten ever did was lie. Why should now be any different? 

“I wouldn’t lie about something like this,” Ania said. There wasn’t even a hint of an accusation in her tone but Erin flinched anyway. After everything Ania had done to prove herself for Erin to have the audacity to doubt her was shameful. “It’s okay. I know it isn’t easy to believe me.” The saddest smile settled over her face and Erin was sure she heard her own heart shattering. She sat up then and wrapped her arms around Ania. Burying her face in the crook of her neck, Erin tried to tamp down all the thoughts buzzing in her head to no avail. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Ania asked, her voice soft and sweet. 

“I hate you,” Erin mumbled. Ania’s laughter rang through the kitchen. 

“So you say,” Ania teased. “Go wait on the couch for me while I get the lasagna.” Erin slid off the counter without complaint. She felt as though someone had scooped out the contents of her head and replaced it with cotton. Drifting out to the living room, she grabbed a blanket to wrap around herself. It was far too cold for her to be without a shirt. Ania’s body heat had been enough to keep her from noticing the cold, but now she could feel it in her bones. It wasn’t long before Ania rounded the corner, pan in hand. 

“Took you long enough,” Erin grumbled.  _ I missed you, _ was what she meant. The smile tugging the corners of Ania’s lips told her she knew. As soon as she sat down on the couch, Erin wrapped her legs around Ania’s waist and drew her close. 

“Needy little baby,” Ania cooed. “Say ‘ah’.” Erin obliged. She ate in silence, content to let Ania talk about whatever she pleased. It wasn’t long before Erin’s eyes were falling shut, lulled into drowsiness by her junkie’s voice. Erin couldn’t remember a time when she’d felt so comfortable around another person. Absentmindedly, she slipped a hand beneath Ania’s shirt, tracing patterns into her ruined skin. “Last bite,” Ania said, offering the final forkful to Erin. “Good girl,” she crooned when Erin accepted it. Promising to return once she’d washed out the pan, Erin let go of her reluctantly. Wrapping the blanket back around herself, she lay back against the armrest. Sleep kept trying to drag her under. More than once she caught herself dozing off. 

“Don’t you dare fall asleep,” she muttered to herself. 

“What was that?” Ania asked as she returned. Erin shook her head. “Hey, can we try something?” Every one of Erin’s nerves came alive at that. Sleep was the last thing on her mind now. Ania sat there, her anticipation evident as she tugged the hems of her sleeves over her palms. 

“What do you want?” Erin tried not to sound too wary and failing miserably. 

“Now that you’ve eaten,” Ania said quietly, running a hand over Erin’s thigh. “Maybe I could eat too?” _ Oh.  _ It took Erin three tries to find her voice. 

“Yes,” she croaked, finally. Ania’s face flushed redder than her hair. Carefully, Ania peeled the blanket away from Erin’s body. One of Ania’s hands found her way into Erin’s hair. She scratched gently at her scalp while pressing kisses along her jaw. Slowly but surely every one of Erin’s inhibitions melted away. Once more Erin was struck by how easy it was to let go around her. 

“Can I take your bra off?” Ania asked as she drew away. Erin held her gaze as she unhooked her own bra with one hand. Sliding it off, she watched Ania, daring her to look down. Ania worried her bottom lip as she clung desperately to the fabric of Erin’s sweats. Self control wasn’t Ania’s forte and Erin knew sitting here bands off, completely topless, was quite the temptation. A soft whine came from Ania and Erin caved. The moment she blinked, Ania was all over her. Kissing down the space between Erin’s breasts, idly thumbing over one of her nipples. A harrassed noise escaped Erin’s lips as Ania pinched it. Erin let a whimper pass her lips at the first swipe of Ania’s tongue on her breast. “God you sound amazing, Erin.” 

“If you don’t hurry the fuck up-”

“What’s the hurry, sweetie? We’ve got all day,” Ania cut in, moving to rest her head in the joint of Erin’s hip. “Maybe we’ll just stay like this.” 

“Ania,” Erin whimpered. It was just one word, but it sounded like a prayer, laden with desperation. At that, Ania finally hooked a finger into the waistband of Erin’s sweats. Tired of waiting on her, Erin sat up and wriggled out of her bottoms herself. A bright smile overtook Ania’s face. 

“Someone’s excited,” she teased. 

“All you ever do is work that damned mouth of yours. Do me a favor and put it to some real use,” Erin snapped. Ania laughed, throwing one of Erin’s legs over her shoulder and pushing the other off the couch entirely. She nosed up against the soft skin, pressing kisses to the stretch marks striping them. Nipping up Erin’s thighs and laving her tongue on the bruising skin, she made her way up to where Erin needed her. It took every ounce of self control for Erin not to scream when Ania’s finger brushed her clit. She couldn’t, however, stop her back from arching so far off the couch that she’d later marvel over the fact that her spine hadn’t snapped. 

“Do I always make you this wet?” Ania asked, incredulously. 

“Shut up,” Erin growled out. Both of Ania’s hands came to rest on her thighs, holding them apart. A puff of air ghosted over her core and Erin bucked up. “Don’t tease me, doll.” Erin’s plea didn’t fall on deaf ears. The drag of Ania’s tongue flat against Erin’s labia finally tore a groan from her. A well placed flick on Erin’s clit had her bucking up in search of some kind of friction. Just as Erin was about to give up on Ania’s teasing, she felt her lips press into the folds and latch onto her clit. 

That was it. Erin absolutely lost it after that. A steady stream of half-coherent words fell from her lips as she felt Ania’s hand drag up her thigh. She screamed when Ania’s fingers found their way to her slit. 

“Erin-”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, canting her hips up in the hopes of finally burying them into her. Urged on by Erin’s explicit consent, Ania latched onto her clit again. Rolling the nub with her tongue, she finally plunged two fingers into Erin. Time stuttered to a halt. In that moment, no one and nothing existed but the two of them. Ania’s fingers, calloused by her life on the run, found their way to Erin’s g-spot with ease. They drew circles around it, deliberately avoiding the spot while she tugged lightly at Erin’s clit with her teeth. “Doll!” she sobbed and finally, fucking finally, Ania curled her fingers. Once, twice, three times she brushed over it before grinding her fingers into it. A thousand stars lit up the backs of Erin’s lids. The strength of her own orgasm knocked the breath of her and all she could do was succumb to it. 

By the time Erin finally started to come back down, the rain had stopped and night had fallen. Throwing the blanket off herself, Erin found she’d already been cleaned and dressed from the waist down. From the kitchen she could hear the sounds of Ania cooking. On shaky legs, Erin rose. One of her hoodies was laying on the other couches. She wriggled into it before making her way to the kitchen. 

“Look who’s up,” Ania said with a grin. 

“How long?”

“Only an hour or so. You were tired when we started. How do you feel?” Ania asked. Worry clouded her bright blue eyes. Closing the distance between them, Erin buried her face into the crook of her neck. 

“Good,” she admitted. “You were really good.” 

“Learned from the best, didn’t I?” 

“Shut up,” Erin snapped, hoping against hope that Ania couldn’t see the way she blushed at the compliment. 

“Erin?” With great difficulty, Erin pried herself away to look Ania in the eye. “I love you.” 

Erin’s face burned bright as she mumbled, “I love you too.” 


End file.
